


Erased

by DenimPrincess23



Series: The Erased [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Gen, More tags to be added as story progresses, Rebuilt Society, Strict hierarchy, Threat of Punishment, servant class is socially acceptable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenimPrincess23/pseuds/DenimPrincess23
Summary: The lights were so brilliant, the world seemed to shimmer with them. The young woman staggered through the world, not knowing where she was or where she went. She couldn’t even remember how she had gotten there. Her world was blank and shimmering. She had a sense of people around her, passing her by, but she could not focus on them. She had a sense that she knew more than she could remember. There were fleeting feelings at the edge of her mind, just out of reach. An intricate design of a shield on her wrist. A young man with black hair. A black S on the back of his neck.
Series: The Erased [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104161





	1. Chapter 1

**THE ERASED**

The lights were so brilliant, the world seemed to shimmer with them. The young woman staggered through the world, not knowing where she was or where she went. She couldn’t even remember how she had gotten there. Her world was blank and shimmering. She had a sense of people around her, passing her by, but she could not focus on them. She had a sense that she knew more than she could remember. There were fleeting feelings at the edge of her mind, just out of reach. An intricate design of a shield on her wrist. A young man with black hair. A black S on the back of his neck. 

She was stopped by a hand on her shoulder and a concerned voice pulling her from her own mind. She looked around as if waking and seeing the world for the first time. She was in a fully covered alleyway lined with bright lights, each illuminating the window of a shop or apartment. She looked toward the source of the voice and found a middle-aged woman with slightly graying hair and worry etched in the lines of her kind face. She heard the woman speak again, and the words finally reached through her clouded mind, “Are you alright? Are you lost? Can you tell me your name?” 

“N-no, I…I don’t…I can’t remember anything,” she was able to stutter out, looking at the motherly figure bewildered.

The older woman’s face seemed to set in determination as she took her hand and said, “Well then, I think you had better come with me. You can call me Mari. I will take you to my home. We will see what we can make of all this, what do you say?”

“Y-yes, tha...thank you,” she stumbled out again as if remembering how to speak for the first time. She followed as the woman led her by the hand through more brightly lit alleys than she could count. Finally, they turned down one with a sign hanging from an archway, a sign with the symbol of an M with delicate swirls. They entered a house about halfway down the alley and were met by a ruckus. The chaos eased slightly as their mother walked through the door. However, the children erupted with questions and exclamations as soon as they saw whom their mother had brought home. 

Mari hushed her children, sending them each off to a chore to distract them. “Your father will be home soon, Marshall, so I need you to make sure the fire is well-built. Stewart, go help your brother. Harper and Paige, make sure the table is set and ready.” Each moved off with a reluctant chorus of “yes mama” and “yes ma’am,” not wanting to leave the strange visitor. Mari led the young woman to a back room with a small bed and side table. 

“Lay down here and rest, dear. I will come to get you for the last meal. Rest well.” With that, Mari left and close the door quietly behind her. The chorus of questions erupted again as soon as the door was closed, and she couldn’t help but smile. The young woman realized it was the first time she had felt anything besides confusion, and it was a refreshing change. She went over to the bed, lay down, and was finally able to relax for the first time since finding herself in the bright, shimmering world. She did not even realize she had fallen asleep until she felt the urgent shake pulling her back to consciousness. 

“You must wake up! Hurry! The Inspector is here, come on, up now!” Still sleep-dazed, she gets up and follows Mari into the front room, where the family is all lined up by age. The man of the house was standing at the head of the line, still in his work robes, followed by his four children; Marshall, Harper, Stewart, and little Paige. She followed Mari to the end of the line, where Mari put gentle pressure on her shoulder, indicating she aught to kneel. She obeyed, trusting that Mari would not lead her wrong. Mari then made her way to her place next to her husband in the line. The Inspector was an intimidating figure who seemed to dwarf even her Guardian, though she did not match his height. 

“Welcome, Inspector, Guardian,” Mari’s husband began, bowing in deference, before continuing. “I thank you for your patience. How may I be of service to you?”

“I am not accustomed to being kept waiting, Merchant Fu,” the Inspector stated coolly. “But, I understand that you were…unprepared for my arrival.” This last was directed at the kneeling figure at the far end of the room. “I was made aware that you had added another member to your household and was therefore required to conduct a home inspection.” _Amazing how fast word travels here,_ the young woman thought to herself. The Inspector was speaking again. 

“I require information regarding the new addition to your house since she was not assigned to you,” she stated, taking a tablet from a satchel at her side. She looked up from it and nodded between Mari and her husband, “You may begin.” 

“I found her wandering the market way, Inspector,” Mari spoke up. “She has no memory of who she is, where she comes from, or how she came to be here. She also has no visible tattoo. I was worried she might do herself harm wandering the streets, and so brought her back here.” 

“To clarify, you brought an unmarked wanderer, possibly an Erased, into your home, with your children?” the Inspector asked incredulously.

“Yes, Ma’am. She was so dazed that I believed it would be better for her to be in a confined space, rather than wandering,” replied Mari, in explanation. 

“Well, we shall see,” the Inspector said, looking unimpressed, and making notes on her pad. She seemed to make a decision because she nodded and spoke, “I will complete the evaluation now. Guardian, bring her to the back room.”

She turned toward the back room as the Guardian moved toward the young woman. She was nervous but wanted to make a good impression. As soon as the Guardian grasped her arm, however, her mind went completely blank. After a second, she came to. She was pinning the Guardian to the ground with his arm behind him and her knee in his back. She panicked, more afraid of what her body had just done than of any consequences. The Guardian seemed to sense her grip loosening and took the chance to buck her off. She sprawled on the floor, still stunned by what had just happened. It took the amount of time needed for the Guardian to stand for her to return to her knees and bow low, waiting for the fallout. 


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as the Guardian stood up, he shook his head and rolled his shoulders, trying to make sense of what had happened. It was terribly confusing for him, to be bested so quickly by a seemingly untrained woman. He could see the Inspector was about to start blustering and put his hand up to stop her. He did outrank the Inspector in most situations, and so took charge of this one, before she could make an even bigger mess of it. Inspectors have their uses, but they were known for being pushy and sticking their noses where they didn’t belong. He had been bested, and he would have answers. 

It seemed as if hours had passed when it had only been a minute or two. The family had been frozen in place, a mix of shock and fear, confusion, and apprehension. The children had never seen anything like this before, and now it was happening in their home. Fu was shocked that his house was being turned upside down, and worried that the blame would be on him. Mari was shocked to see the quiet girl transformed into the fearless warrior and back again in seconds. She could not take her eyes off the bowed figure that seemed to shudder ever so slightly. 

The Guardian strode a few paces up and down the room, collecting himself, before stopping when he stood over the woman. He shouldn’t even give her a chance to speak, she was so far beneath him, but he had to know. “Up!” he commanded, not wishing to talk to the top of her head. She slowly rose, keeping her head bowed and hands folded in front of her. Her memory might be gone, but she was not stupid. 

“You have committed violence against a Guardian of the Empire, a crime punishable by public flogging. I am going to accept this good woman’s word that you have lost your memory and did not know this. However, the action itself was completely unwarranted. By law, as an unmarked, you have no right to speak in your own defense. However, since this is an unusual situation, I have decided to allow it. So, speak.” 

She was afraid. She had heard what the punishment was for her actions but also knew that she had no real excuse for it. She had attacked a Guardian without cause and had surely embarrassed him. He had every right to require recompense. Well, here goes nothing. 

“Please, sir, I don’t know what happened. Truly. I felt your hand on my arm, sir, but then it is all blank. I had no control, or I would not have done such a thing. I don’t know what happened to me… I don’t expect you to believe me, sir, but I…I…” her voice faltered, and she felt ready to cry. She fell back to her knees as she spoke again, “I know I have no right to beg your mercy, sir, but I beg that your judgment spare this good family, who had nothing do with my actions.” 

He was honestly surprised. Rarely did the accused accept their fate quickly and had expected a great deal more pleading. Her explanation had intrigued him further. He knew that the worst criminals in the Empire were Erased. He had heard rumor of a Guardian who had received the punishment. He also knew that only a Guardian would have known the technique that took him down. 

If he was honest, his pride had been bruised by being so wholly bested. He wanted retribution, which was understandable, but he knew he could also blame himself; he had been complacent. Apart from that, he had a strong sense of fairness. The woman lashed out with no memory of the event, which could make her dangerous to those around her. Just as quickly, she had taken responsibility and only begged favor for the family who had taken her in. That showed a depth of character that could be developed by a respectable family such as this one. 

“I have made my decision,” the Guardian announced to the room. “While I fear these outbursts might occur again, I also see a possibility of rehabilitation. I put the final decision to the head of the household. Merchant Fu, if you desire to pardon this incident and keep this woman to serve your house, we will complete the evaluation and initiation process. However, if it is your wish to have this woman removed and punished, it shall be done.” 

“Thank you, Guardian. I would have a moment to deliberate if it pleases you.” 

His words hung in the air as thick as fog, clinging to her ears and blurring her mind. All she could do was hope. Hope. Such a fragile thing. 

Fu was buying time because he was so surprised that the Guardian would defer to his preference in the matter. Considering it was within his right and jurisdiction to pass judgment. The whole situation had thrown him, and he wasn’t sure how to proceed. He knew how strongly his wife must have felt about the woman, to have brought her home in the first place. He was also apprehensive about having such an unknown around his children. Especially since he would be away working. On the other hand, he had seen the humility and concern for his family when she could have pleaded for herself. He also personally had no desire to send anyone to the Post, which would be her fate if he sent her away. 

“I am grateful for your consideration, Guardian. I have decided to pardon this disruption and accept her into my house,” Fu said, keeping his voice formal. How he hoped he had made the right decision. 

“Very well. The evaluation shall be completed as planned. Do you wish to take on the required training, or do you wish to have the servant trained and returned to you?” 

Mari spoke up then, “If I may, I would prefer to train her here so that she is familiar with our way from the start.”

“Understood. Now, we will proceed. The family may return to their business until we are finished. Then, I would speak with Merchant Fu before we depart.” Fu nodded his agreement, then shepherded his family into the dining room. Turning his attention back to the woman, the Guardian continued, “Woman, you will stand up and follow the Inspector, keeping your hands clasped before you. Am I clear?”

“Yes, sir.” 

“Good. Move.”

She obeyed, slowly rising to her feet and taking steady steps toward the Inspector and the back room. She had no idea what the evaluation would entail, but she hoped it would be over quickly. She knew that there was no reason she should still be in this house. It made her even more determined to make it up to the family. They had spoken of service and training, and while she was nervous about what that might mean, she knew that she could do this. She just had to focus on the moment and take one step at a time. She made it into the room and heard the door close behind her; taking a deep breath, she steadied herself.


	3. Chapter 3

“Well,” the Inspector began, sounding very annoyed, “it seems you will be staying in this house after all. And, since it seems you have no memory, you do not know anything. That will make this process only slightly more difficult. Well, let’s get this over with. You don’t have a name, so let’s see,” she trailed off as she swiped through pages on her tablet. She mumbled under her breath until she found what she had been looking for. “This will do. You will now be called ‘Sercan,’” she announced, making a note on her pad. 

_Sercan,_ she thought herself. _I guess it’ll do. It must._

“Alright, moving on. I will take your body measurements so that your family can procure the proper clothing for you. You have no history to record, so your fingerprints will be added to your file, along with a cautionary note regarding today’s...incident. You will be flagged and have regular check-ins to ensure that such incidents do not occur again. If your performance proves satisfactory for the required period, the flag will be removed, and visits will cease. Finally, you will receive your class mark.” 

And that was that. Tablet set aside and measuring tape pulled from a pocket of her flowing robes. Sercan moved when told, held frozen otherwise. All measurements being taken, the Inspector took up her tablet and made her notes. When she had finished this step, she held out the pad to Sercan and instructed her to place each hand on the tablet, recording her handprints. All other actions being complete, the Inspector pulled out a patch of sorts from another pocket in her robes. 

“This is the mark patch. It will be placed on your skin, and the acid will etch the mark permanently in place. Your mark will be placed upon your wrist. Hold out your arm.”

Acid? Etched? For the first time, Sercan hesitated, not obeying the order. She knew she had to, but she could not make her arm move. “F-forgive me. I-I can’t…move,” she stammered, feeling her voice catch in her throat. She knew the only way she was going to be able to do it was for someone to hold her arm. She carefully looked to the Guardian, who had been silent throughout the process. “Sir? May I… I mean, could you…” she trailed off, not even sure if she could ask such a thing. He seemed to understand her meaning, however, and nodding, stepped forward. He grasped her arm and held it out firmly between them and the Inspector. Satisfied, the Inspector removed the backing of the patch and moved to place it. The Guardian spoke under his breath, “Deep breath, and push it out as the patch is placed.”

She did so, and it took everything in her not to cry out as the burn intensified until, at last, it ended. She wasn’t sure if her arm had finally gone numb or if it was meant to stop, but she didn’t care. When the patch was removed, Sercan couldn’t help but stare at the solid black ‘S,’ edged with sore red skin. She was drawn back when the Guardian released her arm, and the Inspector’s voice cut into the quiet. 

“The evaluation is complete. You are prepared to enter the service. Your first lesson: you will address the heads of the family you now serve as Master and Madame, and their children as master and mistress. You will never address a member of a class above you by their name but as sir or ma’am. Is that clear?”

“Yes, thank you, ma’am.”

“Good. The rest of your training will be completed by your family. Obey Completely. Serve Faithfully. Now, come.” With that, the Inspector opened the door and returned to the main room. Not sure whether to wait for the Guardian to leave first, she ventured a glance toward him.

He always seemed to understand her, for he replied, “Normally, your place until you are taken into the charge of your family would be a pace to the left and rear of me. However, under the circumstances, I would prefer that you stay within my line of sight. Follow the Inspector, and when she stops, take you place on her left.” She bowed her thanks and followed the Inspector out. 

“Merchant and Mrs. Fu, if I could have a word,” the Inspector was saying, as Sercan came out of the room. She saw the couple appear and wondered if she was meant to kneel again. Deciding better to be safe than sorry, she made a move to kneel where she thought she’d be in the view of the Inspector. She was stopped by the voice of the Guardian, saying, “That will no longer be necessary. You are a marked member of society and have rights as such.”

Corrected, she chose instead the next stance that seemed appropriate: head bowed and hands folded in front of her. She breathed a tiny bit easier and waited.

“Merchant Fu,” the Inspector began rather formally,” on this day, I initiate Sercan of Servant class into your household for the service of you and your family. Do you accept responsibility for her care and training, so that she may serve to the best of her ability?”

“We do,” the couple answered together, making Sercan’s heart almost jump with a deep sense of gratitude. The Inspector turned to her then, changing the feeling to anxiety.

“Sercan of Servant class, do you accept this initiation as necessary for your care and training, so that you may serve to the best of your ability?”

“I do,” she answered, knowing that she had no other choice in the matter and wondering if others were given any more choice than she was.

“Very well. I pass authority over to Merchant Fu, who may delegate it as he sees fit,” the Inspector finished and then turned to the Guardian.” I believe you wished a word with Merchant Fu. I will await you outside.” With that, she left. Everything about her seemed so abrupt that even the couple seemed taken aback by her sudden exit. The Guardian was the least fazed by her manner, so accustomed was he to it, that he stepped into her fill her place even as the front door shut.

“I wanted to make you aware of a flag that has been placed in Sercan’s file, Merchant Fu. It requires regular follow-ups to make sure that her previous behavior is not being repeated. I will be conducting these check-ins personally until her performance proves satisfactory. The standard frequency is once per month for the first six months. Will that be a problem?”

“Uh, no, of course not. Whatever you think best, Guardian,” Fu said a little shaken that a Guardian would need to be in his home so frequently. He tried his utmost to make sure that his family was under the radar, and now, he had painted a bull’s-eye right on their front door.

“Very good. If there are any incidents before my next visit, send a message to the garrison, addressed to Sir Marcel. I will notify them that any message from this house should be sent to me directly.”

“Thank you very much, Sir Marcel. Greatly appreciated,” Fu fumbled out as the Guardian took his leave. He left, glancing at the strange woman as he did so, wondering what her story was and determined to find out. 


	4. Chapter 4

There was silence in the house after Sir Marcel left. Everyone seemed to be breathing deeply and attempting to process everything that had just happened. Having no idea what to do next or what was expected, Sercan remained silent, waiting for some indication of what she aught to be doing. Fu was still puzzling over how he had gotten in this and how he was going to deal with the near-constant presence of the Law in his home.

The silence was broken by little Paige, who came running into the room followed closely by her older sister. Harper was in the middle of scolding her for interrupting.

Paige heartily disagreed. “But I’m not interrupting, am I Mama? They’ve gone and dinner’s getting cold and Marshall snuck some potatoes!”

“Alright, that’s enough,” came Fu's reply as his littlest broke him out of his thoughts.

“Everyone to the table,” Mari added, herding little Paige before her into the diningroom. It was Harper who brought their attention back to the newest member of the household. “Mama, is she to come, too?”

Mari turned back to the livingroom almost shame-faced for having forgotten about her newest charge. “Of course she is! Come, dear, and get something to eat “

Sercan gave a tiny bow to Harper, who was still nearest her, before following the family into the next room. The boys were standing by the table, waiting for their parents nd sisters to sit first, as was their custom. Mari gestured for all her children to sit as she moved to stand by Sercan, who had stopped just inside the door.

“Children, I would like to introduce you to Sercan,” she began as she placed her arms round the young woman’s shoulders and guided her gently into the room. “She has been assigned to our family to serve us, and we, in turn, have been charged with her training and care. You all know how important it is that we treat every member of society with respect, and those in service are no exception. I expect all of you to treat Sercan with kindness and patience as she learns this new way of life. She will need all of us to help guide her and show her how we live. Am I understood?”

She was met with of a chorus of assents, and she nodded her head and smiled. “Good. Now, let me introduce you all. Sercan, you have not yet met my husband officially. This is Fu, the head of our family.”

Sercan looked to the head of the table, where Fu stood, and bowed deeply. “I am in your debt, Master, and will do my best to repay your goodness with faithful service.”

“Yes, yes, very good,” Fu muttered, still trying to collect his rattled mind and acknowledge that he was now ‘master’ to another person.

“Next,” Mari continued, “Is our oldest, Stewart.” Sercan inclined her head to the young man, who must have been about 15. Mari was speaking again. “Next is Harper, then Marshall, and our littlest, Paige.”

At this Paige piped up, “I’m not little! I’m six years old and in school and everything!”

Sercan couldn’t help but smile at the outburst, and spoke to Paige directly. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Paige, and if I may, you seem like quite the young lady to me.” She finished with a small bow, which was greeted by a delighted giggle from the little lady and exclamations of “I like her" and “can she sit by me, please?”


End file.
